I Do
by Keeta4ever
Summary: This a fic about Katniss and Peeta after the rebellion. Starting from Peeta's proposal to their wedding, and all the little bums in the road. Originally a one-shot. Read and Review.
1. The Proposal

**A/N Ok, so I have writers block for The 100 Violent Deaths Of President Snow. I have a bunch of ideas, but anything I write, I just don't like, so I decided to write a one-shot for Peeta's proposal to Katniss. I know this has been done a bunch of times before, but I wanted to write my own. So here it is. Post-Mockingjay. Pre-Epilogue. And Gale didn't go to District 2, he's still in 12. Finnick and Prim didn't die either.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own The Hunger Games**

I Do

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss will be so surprised," I say a little to loudly as I walk home from the bakery.

"Why is _my _Katniss going to be surprised by you, Bread Boy," I turn around, and see the last person I want to see, Gale Hawthorne. He is holding a small velvet box in his hand and I can just read the words on top of the box. Kay. That's the jeweler in the Capital. I wonder what's in the box. It could be… no it can't be. Gale stops my thoughts.

"I asked you a question Mellark. Why is _my _Katniss going to be surprised by LoverBoy," Gale said as he pushed me back and continued walking to my house. The house Katniss and I share.

I start to walk faster and faster trying to keep up with Gale. Eventually I got ahead of him, when he starts running. He turns the corner on to Victors Village. He walks up to Katniss' old house. Stupid Gale, he doesn't know Katniss lives in my house.

I run into my house knowing Katniss doesn't lock the doors. I run into every room in the house and she's not there. The one room I don't check is my studio. I told her never to go in there, but then again when does Katniss follow directions.

I race downstairs an open the studio door. Katniss is standing in front of my newest picture. The picture is of me comforting her in our games. She walked over and crushed me into a hug.

"I love you," she whispered. Wait, what did she just say. I think I heard her.

"What?" I ask her, I blush because I sound so stupid. I mean really, the love of your life just says she loves you and you say what._ Nice going, Peeta._

"I love you, Peeta Mellark. You are the boy with the bread. You're _my _boy with the bread. And for that I love you," Katniss leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and sweet. I thought now was the perfect time to ask her.

"Katniss," I grab her hands, so she can look at me, "I have loved you since I was five years old. I never thought I'd be telling you this in our house. I love you more than Haymitch loves alcohol. I love you more than Effie loves Pink. I love you more than Finnick loves Annie. I love you more than Prim loves Buttercup and Lady. I love you more than I love baking bread. I can't imagine my life without you. So, here's my final question. Katniss Everdeen will you marry me,"

By now she crying, she nods her head yes, and I slide on the ring before leaning in for a kiss. _Ding! Dong! _Great who ever is at the door just ruined the moment. Katniss wipes the tears with her sleeve. She goes to walk up the stairs, but I pick her up bridal style.

"Peeta! Put me down," she squeals at me, since when does Katniss squeal.

"Is that how you treat the man that just proposed to you?" I ask trying to contain my laughter.

"Fine. Peeta, the love of my life, please put me down or I will have to stop kissing you," I really hope she's joking, but I put her down at the top of the stairs. We walk over to the door and Katniss opens the door.

"Katniss Everdeen will you marry me?" Gale is on his knees holding out a ring.

"Nope," she says popping the "p", then she slams the door closed, and walks over to me.

"Peeta, I love you more than I've ever loved any other person," Katniss telling me she loves me once in a week is great for me, but twice in ten minutes is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.

"Katniss, I think you made me lover you ten times more," I tell her and she blushes.

"Peeta, we should have a toasting tonight," she whispers, I'm in complete shock.

"Ok Katniss, lets have a toasting," I whisper to her before she changes her mind. I get up and go to grab bread.

My name is Peeta Mellark. I am 18 years old. I surived two hunger games and rebellion. I am about to marry the love of my life. I am the happiest man in Panem.

**A/N Did you like it? Maybe I should continue it? Tell me what you think in reviews, and I'll try to have chapter 2 for The 100 Violent Deaths of President Snow.**

**Keeta4ever**


	2. Katniss Says Yes

**A/N In case you didn't read my other story or just didn't read the long author's note, this story is going to be continued. I'll try to update this once a week. It will most likely on Thursday or Sunday. This chapter will be the first chapter in Katniss' point of view. It will also continue into the toasting. Enjoy. I'm sorry for all the typos in The 100 Violent Deaths of President Snow, I really wanted to get it posted. Also please check out The Pilgrim Games by GirlOnFire713. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. If I did Prim and Finnick would be alive. Which in my story they are.**

I do

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta has gone off to the bakery a couple hours ago. I sat home and watched TV all day. When he left he was smiling like a lunatic. He's hiding something I can tell. At first I thought he was having an attack when he ran out of the house, but the more I thought about it the more I realized it was not the tracker jacker venom making him run out, it was something big.

_Flashback_

_ "Good bye, Katniss. I love you," Peeta said before racing out the door with a devious grin._

_ "I…" Peeta slams the door closed. I was about to say the three words that I had only said to Prim and my father._

_ "Well something's wrong," I say to no one unparticular. I sat home for hours waiting until I realized that Peeta is not home and I can do whatever I want. He's not here to tell me what to do. Maybe I'll do what Peeta always tells me not to do. _

_Flashback Over_

I quietly walked down the stairs and into Peeta's studio. I know he told me never to come down here because he paints his broken memories, but does he really think I'm the type of person that's going to listen.

When I get down, I open the door, and walk in. I try not to look at the picture of him trying to stab me. Instead I look at the picture of Peeta comforting me in the arena. I realize how much he loves me. Then, a new feeling comes over me. I love him. I, Katniss Everdeen, am in love with Peeta Mellark.

I hear the door slam open, and I freeze. I hear all the doors open and close. Someone is looking for me. I hear someone race down the stairs, and I freeze. I turn around and see Peeta; I walk over to him and crush him into a hug.

"I love you," I whisper to him, he pulls me away and looks me in the eyes.

"What?" I try not to laugh at how stupid he looks. I mean, I just told him I loved him and all he says is what.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark. You are the boy with the bread. You're _my _boy with the bread. And for that I love you," I say to him then I lean in and kiss him. It was soft and sweet. It was so perfect like him.

Then, he grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes and says, "Katniss I have loved you since I was five years old. I never thought I'd be telling you this in our house. I love you more than Haymitch loves alcohol. I love you more than Effie loves Pink. I love you more than Finnick loves Annie. I love you more than Prim loves Buttercup and Lady. I love you more than I love baking bread. I can't imagine my life without you. So, here's my final question. Katniss Everdeen will you marry me,"

I start crying when he says he loves me more than Haymitch loves alcohol. I mean that is a lot of love right there. When he finishes. I'm only able to nod before he slides the ring on my finger. It has the pearl he gave me in the Quarter Quell arena, and on the inside the word _always_ is inscribed. I'm about to kiss him when the stupid doorbell rings. Whoever is at the door better be extremely important. Or someone's getting an arrow in the heart.

I'm about to walk up the stairs when Peeta picks me up bridal style.

"Peeta, put me down," I squeal. Only Peeta can make me squeal.

"Is that how you treat the man that just proposed to you?" Peeta asks me trying to contain his laughter.

"Fine. Peeta, the love of my life, please put me down or I will have to stop kissing you," I hope he knows I'm kidding, but he puts me down at the top of the stairs. I walk over to the door and open it.

I nearly faint at the sight, Gale on one knee, holding a ring, "Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

Is he insane, "Nope," I say popping the "p", then I slam the door on his face. At first I feel bad, but I quickly get over it.

"Peeta I love you more than I've ever loved any other person," I told him I loved him twice in ten minutes. This is probably the best day of his life.

"Katniss, I think you made me lover you ten times more," I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I think about how much I love him.

"Peeta, we should have a toasting tonight," I whisper to him, I can see the pure shock on his face.

"Ok Katniss, lets have a toasting," Peeta jumps up and comes back with two loaves of bread. Peeta hands me the bread, and begins to make a fire.

"Look it's us," Peeta laughs when I say this.

"No, that's you Girl On Fire," Peeta shoots back.

"Nope its both of us Boy With the Bread," I say laughing. Peeta takes the tongs and grabs the bread with it. He holds the bread in the fire for a minute. Then, he pulls it out, and I stare at the black, charred bread.

Peeta breaks me a piece and I break him one. We cross out arms and feed each other the bread.

"How does it feel to be married to the hottest baker in Panem?" joked Peeta.

"Perfect, like you," I reply, "Oh, Peeta I love you,"

**A/N Sorry about the formatting for the end. I hope you liked it.**

**Keeta4ever**


	3. Gale Changes Plans

**A/N Hey world of Fanfiction. Sorry I didn't update. I know its been like forever. Well once again sorry. As requested by sockey3, this chapter will be Gale's POV, (ugh Gale). Incase you didn't realize, I HATE Gale. F.Y.I. Gale is going to be really mean to Prim and Peeta in this chapter.**

**This chapter is going to be dedicated to one of my BFFLETWE (best friend for totally like ever without exceptions), HungerKaybladeTWENYpegasiste r. She wrote the 3rd chapter of The 100 Violent Deaths of President Snow when I was too sick (or lazy) to write. Again super sorry for taking so long. And now, what you've all been waiting for, ... the disclaimer. Then chapter 3.**

**Another note before the disclaimer. I have recently posted a new story. I adopted it form arabturky. You all should totally check out her stories. Ok done with notes.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own THG. And now for the story. YAY!**

**I Do**

**Chapter 3- Bread Boy**

Gale's POV

"Katniss will be so surprised," I here someone say. Oh, joy its Bread Boy coming home from his girly job making stupid cakes and stupid cupcakes.

"Why is _my _Katniss going to be surprised by you, Bread Boy?" I ask pouring as much venom into Bread Boy. I rub my finger on the soft velvet box with the huge diamond in it. I hope Peeta takes the hint, Katniss is mine. He has on a stupid thinking face that is more annoying than Prim's. Ugh… Prim what a horrid thing. Always so nice and sweet. Why couldn't Coin have sent her to the Capital, maybe those bombs would have killed her. I don't know what Rory see's in that thing.

"I asked you a question Mellark. Why is _my _Katniss going to be surprised by LoverBoy," I ask, not waiting for an answer I push past him, and towards Victors Village. Peeta starts running. What is so important to him? I mean, he has no life. Maybe he saw the ring. Maybe he's going to propose to my Katniss. How could she reject me? I'm a hot, rich, sexy war hero. Who doesn't want this? I'm sexy and she knows it. I think that's an old song from before the Dark Days. That could be our wedding song.

I realize Peeta is no longer in front of me. He walked into his house. Hmph… if he was proposing to her he probably forgot the rings. Such a loser, Katniss is lucky to have someone as hot, rich, and sexy as me. I reach Katniss's house and knock on the door.

"Hi Gale," Prim answers sweetly. "Can I help you?"

"Is Katniss here? I have something to give her," prim is getting on my nerves.

"I'll tell you where she is, if you get Rory to ask me out," Prim bargained. Rory was going to ask he out tonight when Katniss and I had our engagement party. I couldn't wait until then.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I questioned impatiently. Prim grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the phone. I dial my house, ad luckily Rory answers.

(_Gale_/**Rory**/Prim)

_Rory, ask Prim out right now._

**Sorry, I can't what if she rejects me, or she laughs, or she look at me like I'm insane, or, or….**

_Rory shut up, and ask her out she won't tell me where Katniss is until you ask her out._

**Oh, put her on the phone.**

Hi Rory

_So, um Prim… I… really… um like you… and I was wondering if… you wanted to be my girlfriend._

Yes Rory, I'd love to be your girlfriend. Now, I have to go to Katniss' house and tell her. Bye.

(Phone Conversation over)

"Prim, where is Katniss?" I ask when she gets off the phone.

"At her house. Why?" Prim answers casually. This is her house. Right? Oh no. She lives with Peeta. I have to get over there before she says yes to the ugly, poor, non-sexy Peeta.

I race out of the house, and across the lawn to Peeta's house. Of course there would be a flower garden in the front. I knock on the door. I expect to see a crying Peeta. I make she my arms look nice for when she jumps into them and says yes. I get on one knee, the way rich people propose, and open the book. I had it shipped from a jeweler in the Capital. Katniss opens the door, and I see she's smiling like a lunatic. Probably because I'm here.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?" I open my arms for her to jump into and close my eyes.

"Nope," Katniss slams the door on me. Just before the door closes, I see something shiny on her finger. Peeta got to her first. He must have hijacked her to hate me. I know how to get rid of Peeta. I race home, and draw out my plans. Tonight, I kidnap Katniss.

**A/N What did you think? Do you like the plot twist? Did you see it coming. Katniss can't have a happy life people. She's Katniss, when has her life been happy. I might update later, but I might not. Review!**

**Also, I've recenty become obsessed with Kickin' It. Tell me if you think I should write fanfiction for that in the reviews. **

**If I did, the first one would be **_**Kick Prevails.**_** Probably alternate endings with Kick in it for like every episode. Tell me if you like that idea.**

**Keeta4ever out, and never ever smash people's heads on cornucopias. **


End file.
